vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellboy
|-|Standard= |-|Prince of Hell= Summary Hellboy, or Anung Un Rama as he was called, was conceived around the 16th century in 1574 when his mother, an East Bromwich witch named Sarah Hughes, became a consort to the demon Azazel. Despite Sarah's attempt to repent for her sins years later while on her death bed, Azazel claimed her so their child would be born and chopped the newborn's right hand off to replace it with the Right Hand of Doom, a relic tied to the Ogdru Jahad. Azazel then sent his half-demon child away when the other demons learned of his actions, appearing on Earth on the night of December 23, 1944, as part of the ritual by Grigori Rasputin and Nazi-based Project Ragnarok. But the child appeared in the churchyard where his mother was abducted, found by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm when he and a military group were investigating Project Ragnarok. Bruttenholm befriended the infant, affectionately naming him ‘Hellboy,’ and the demon child was raised in secret by the U.S. government and trained/educated to be a paranormal investigator in the established Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD). Eventually, his demon heritage aging him slowly, Hellboy would meet Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien among other agents of the BPRD as they defend humanity while gradually he learns of his origins. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, higher via Prince of Hell. Name: Hellboy, real name is Anung Un Rama Origin: Dark Horse Comics Gender: Male Age: Physically 70 | Technically 441 Classification: Half-Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4, and 8 [He was deathless for a time until he fulfilled his destiny or was ready to die]), Fire & Electricity Immunity, limited Self-Resurrection with Mohlomi's Bell or Resurrection Amulet, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Regeneration (Mid), Longevity, Enhanced Sight. |-|Prince of Hell=All previous abilities, including Size-Shifting, Hellfire Manipulation, Electrokinesis, and Flight. Attack Potency: At least Building level (He can break through brick walls, knock a pillar down, destroy solid stone, and threw a tree trunk into a colossus' neck), higher via Prince of Hell. Speed: Superhuman (Caught up with a man and appeared right in front of him and pursued a vampire), with Superhuman '''reactions (Fast enough to dodge a ray gunshot, a sword strike, and attacks from an undead warrior), '''higher via Prince of Hell. Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can lift 25 tons), higher via Prince of Hell. Striking Strength: At least Building Class, higher via Prince of Hell. Durability: At least Building level (He was undamaged by machine-gun fire and a subsequent explosion. Endured blows from a colossus), higher via Prince of Hell. Stamina: Extremely High (Fought a large group of zombies.) Range: Extended melee range with swords and spears, tens of meters with his gun (He freely admits to being a lousy shot and often fights hand-to-hand, preferring to use short-ranged physical weapons like swords, spears, and his massive stone fist over firearms) Standard Equipment: The Right Hand of Doom, Good Samaritan (revolver), 1941 US Army-Issue M1911A1 .45 Caliber Pistol, Big Baby, Excalibur, concussion and gas grenades, knives, spears, horns (via Prince of Hell), Vulcan 50 and 65, an iron horseshoe, Mohlomi's Bell, Resurrection Amulet & several other magical artifacts. Intelligence: Gifted. Although brutish and rude, Hellboy has decades of experience as a paranormal investigator which provided him with much knowledge in folklore, magical rituals, the use of charms and curses, paranormal creatures and other related topics. He's also worked for the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense for decades and has the innate ability to comprehend ancient and magical languages. Hellboy often chooses to engage in close combat where he can utilize his incredible strength to defeat his enemies. While being an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, Hellboy's proficient with handguns and displayed skill with swords and other improvised weapons. Weaknesses: Hellboy is rather short-tempered and his half-demon nature allows certain powerful holy spells and magic to damage him. Some of his weapons can malfunction and he admits to being a very lousy shot and prefers hand-to-hand combat. Lacks formal combat training. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hellboy Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Antiheroes Category:Brawlers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Demons Category:Detectives Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Immortals Category:Brawlhalla